


What Brothers Do

by MontyKarl



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Underage Sex, Waycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontyKarl/pseuds/MontyKarl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey learns about masturbation (with a little help).</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Brothers Do

**Author's Note:**

> No, I'm not plagiarizing, I am that person from LJ where you might have read this.

Mikey was 10 the first time anything sexual happened with his brother. Well, not really; he was 10 when he walked into his brother's room to find him on his bed with a hand down his pants.

Mikey remembered standing there, watching the rustle of his brother's hand in his boxers. The way his toes curled up, and how Gerard seemed to be stifling strange noises. Mikey left before his brother finished, thinking that Gerard was just really weird.  
_____

Mikey notices over the next couple of years that Gerard does that thing more often. Mikey doesn't ask why, doesn't try and figure out what's going on. Why should he? He's more interested in Gerard reading the new issue of Batman with him when he's done.

He gets a strange feeling he shouldn't bring it up to his brother though. Something built into his mind that tells him it's probably a private activity for a reason. So Mikey doesn't say anything,

______

Mikey tries to ignore the kids at school for the most part. They always make fun of his clothes or his age or something. He thinks it's stupid, just because he's 7 months younger than the other 5th graders.

He can't help but overhear a few of the older (13 already) year old boys (the cool ones) talking about masturbation. It's just after lunch, and he happened to be enjoying himself quite nicely hidden behind the big bush near the fire exit door. Just sitting and thinking, and now overhearing.

"Yeah, you just grab is and rub it and it feels really good."

"But how do you do it?" The first kid (Tyler, Mikey thinks is his name) looks around the playground, the spot they're at is deserted save for them, and Mikey himself. He looks back to the questioning boy (Mikey can't remember his name, he's in Ms.Weiss' class). To break the small silence the nameless kid asks a new question, "Can you show me?"

Mikey notes Tyler's eyes go wide, a look of almost disgust on his face, "Why, are you gay?"  
The other boy immediately shakes his head no, he looks like he's going to say something else but the bell rings. Mikey waits until he's almost late for class to leave the bush.  
____

When Mikey got home from school he had completely forgotten about recess. He threw his backpack down inside the door, he didn't have any homework so he went to Gerard's room like he usually would.

The basement's dark as usual, Mikey's eyes take a little while to adjust before he realises Gerard's in the middle of that thing. Mikey would normally just walk out and come back later, but in the dark he tripped over something on the floor and of course it made a terribly loud commotion.

"Shit!" Gerard's hand stilled and he flipped a light on. Mikey stood back up from where he'd unceremoniously fallen to the floor, Gerard quickly pulls his hand from his jeans. It's quiet, all for Gerard's audible breathing. There's a deep flush on Mikey's cheeks at being caught, matching his brother's fairly well.

"Sorry, you were busy and...uhm..I-sorry." Mikey stutters out, trying not to stare at how Gerard's pants seem to tent in the crotch still. "I'll go."

"No, hey...it's...you wanted to watch the original Dracula today..it's...it's cool." Gerard brushed a hand through his hair, digging around the shelf by his bed for a pirated copy of Nosferatu.

Mikey didn't point out the tent in his pants, he didn't ask what he was doing. They ended up talking over the silent film, making up silly things for the characters to say. Watching the movie with Gerard overrode the memory of walking in on him before for years after. It wasn't really that big of a deal to Mikey.

____

A week or so later there was a terrible storm. Mikey, well, he wasn't afraid of storms. He was afraid more or less of the damage that they could do, and being struck by lightening. He wasn't normally pushed this far, but when the hail started cracking sharply against his window he hightailed it to his brother's room. The basement was the safest part in a house after all.

It was dark, but he pushed his way through god knows what cluttering the floor, and practically jumped into his brother's bed when the thunder clapped hard enough to shake something off a shelf. Gerard let out a surprised 'mmmf' type noise from the bed's disturbance.

"Mikey?" Mikey replied by making himself at home in his brother's bed. Which meant stealing half the sheets for his own and maybe hiding under them a bit when the lightening flashed behind the black curtain in the small basement window. Gerard just laughed quietly.

Gerard never kicked Mikey out of his bed, no matter how old he was getting. It's just not what he did. Looking back, it might have been something to avoid. No, instead Gerard just awkwardly half snuggled his brother, and attempted to fall back to sleep. Mikey can't sleep when it's storming though, so he starts thinking, thinking about all the things he doesn't normally think about since he has nothing better to do to take his mind off the rumbling storm. He thought, and thought and eventually found himself in need of an answer to continue thinking.

"Gerard?" Mikey almost whispered, any quieter and the rain might have drown out the noise. Gerard grunted in response. Mikey hesitated to continue, he wanted to know, but he didn't want to upset his brother, "The thing you do sometimes...I mean...these kids were talking about mastication and I didn't know if that's what you were doing, but it sounded like it."

"Mastication?" Gerard's voice was muffled, but slightly higher pitched with anxiety.

"Something like that..." Mikey replied, he was flushed again. He wasn't sure why, he hadn't done anything embarrassing like trip and fall on his ass this time, he was just asking a question.

"it's....uhm...jesus, don't they teach you about this stuff in school?"

"What?" Mikey questioned, thoroughly confused. Gerard groaned as though in pain before responding.

"About..like..sex."

"Oh...no? Is that what you're doing?"

"Sort of....masturbation is like....it's just-"

"I heard it feels good." Gerard scoffed slightly.

"You got that right." They lapsed into a quiet, only impeded by the pouring rain.

"Gerard?"

"What, Mikey?" The reply was muffled with tiredness.

"Does masturbation make you gay?" Gerard's answering laughter could rival the thunder outside. Mikey immediately felt regret in asking. "Shut up."

"God..sorry...It's just, funny. I don't think it does..."

"What does make you gay?"

"Fuck, I dunno Mikey...you're born that way or whatever."

"I think I'm gay."

"What? What the hell?"

"I.." Mikey stuttered, he feels so stupid, he keeps saying the wrong things, " The kids at school sa-"

"Fuck the kids at school." Gerard said, sticking up for Mikey, like brother's do. It got quiet again, Mikey noted the rain was slowing down, the thunder's rumble further away. Gerard's breathing was showing signs of snoring, but Mikey had one last question.

"Gee...what is gay?"

"Hmm..? ..Gay's like....it means you like boys."

"I like you, you're a boy."

"That's different."

"Doesn't sound different..." Gerard made no reply, but the storm having stopped, Mikey had drifted off to sleep.

______

It was finally approaching, Mikey's 13th birthday. He wasn't really excited on the surface, but deep down he was pretty happy to become a teenager. Gerard was out of the house, at some friend's place, working on something for school. Mikey didn't like Gerard's friends, whoever they were.

They made it to where Mikey had nothing better to do with his time but sit in Gerard's basement and look through his comics without being told, 'That's first edition, don't hold it like that, dammit you're breaking the spine!' ..which all in all was nice, but he kind of missed his brother. Mikey had found the copy of X-Men where Cyclops lost his powers that Gerard had been complaining about losing and then he found....Something really weird.

Mikey can't really remember what his exact thoughts about finding a porn magazine in his brother's room, but he remembers thinking it was weird. He remembers the centerfold spread, two girls and a guy, they were all tattooed and naked. He felt uncomfortable, looking at naked people, but in these pictures they looked confident. Comfortable to be stark against a black back drop, touching each other in front of a camera. Mikey flipped another page, it was just the two girls; one was sitting in a chair, the other kneeling between her legs, half turned away from the camera.

Mikey was flushed, he was curious, and slightly amazed. The next picture was harder to flip to, the pages attached and wrinkled as though something had been spilled on them. Mikey has to swallow thickly when he saw the man, his cock erect, the man appeared to be touching himself and looking right as Mikey while doing so. Mikey gasped and shoved the magazine back into the pile of comics and sketchbooks he'd found it in.

He stared at his lap, at the tenting, it made him think of Gerard. It made something pulse through him like an electric shock. The sensation caused his mind to go on a rampage, thinking of Gerard like the guy in the magazine naked and confident, or about his brother looking at the magazine while masturbating. Masturbation, Mikey had looked it up in the dictionary after talking to his brother.

mas·tur·ba·tion (/ˌmæs tərˈbeɪ ʃən/) –noun 1. the stimulation or manipulation of one's own genitals, esp. to orgasm; sexual self-gratification. 2. the stimulation, by manual or other means exclusive of coitus, of another's genitals, esp. to orgasm.

Needless to say he spent a good afternoon looking words up and still being confused. Now though, sitting here aroused in the dimly lit basement, he was starting to kind of understand it. He cautiously rubbed across the bulge in his jeans, gasping loud enough to make himself blush harder. It felt like his nerves were on fire, each time his fingers brushed over his zipper it felt better but at the same time he never wanted the throbbing blood-rush to stop.

His breathing harsh, he noticed a growing wet spot on the front of his pants, something he'd normally be very upset about, but at the moment could care less. Mikey supposes it's only fair that Gerard walked in on him.

It was unfair however that Gerard was buzzed, maybe a little stoned. He giggled and walked in sitting next to Mikey, who was glaring at his lap, the heat throughout his body not subsiding. Mikey tried to stutter a reasonable explanation, but Gerard just shrugged in response.

"You can finish if you want, I don't mind." Gerard's pupils were blown, definitely stoned. When Mikey didn't move to continue, Gerard reached out to pull his brother's hand back to his crotch, Mikey shrugged his arm out of Gerard's grip. "Hey, dude..seriously...it's cool."

Mikey's breathing was slowing down, the sinful burn simmering in his stomach. "I can do it with you...if you want..."

Mikey didn't respond to Gerard's slightly slurred words that brought the simmer back up. He wasn't sure why the thought excited him. Gerard leaned across Mikey's lap, coming close to brushing his erection. He sat back up holding the magazine Mikey had found earlier, tossing it in Mikey's lap.

"Look through that...you're old enough right?" Gerard muttered, nonchalantly digging a cigarette out an old pack that had been stashed somewhere near the magazine, lighting it with a carefully eased precision. Mikey remembers watching Gerard practice smoking a year or so back, he's pretty sure he's still doing it wrong.

Mikey couldn't bring himself to move, so Gerard grabbed the magazine and flipped it open to the picture of the girls, Mikey almost visibly shuddered from the image. Gerard seemed to notice, because he said, "You can keep this, if you want...consider it an early birthday present."

Mikey found himself boldly reaching out and turning the magazine to the page of the slim yet muscular tattooed man, looking briefly towards his brother. Gerard giggled loudly in response, he was sitting too close, he must have scooted nearer. Mikey could feel every inch of Gerard's side pressed against him suddenly, his senses sharp enough he felt to cut diamonds. He absentmindedly brushed his knuckles against himself, breathing in sharply almost out of surprise.

Gerard was staring at the printed page though, he snubbed his half smoked cigarette out on a makeshift ashtray, and casually unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. Mikey felt his breathing pick up, a slight wheeze in the smoky haze of the basement. Gerard didn't seem to think before pushing his jeans down, letting them slide to his ankles, letting his cock stand proudly, outlined by his dark boxers.

Mikey felt stupid, and anxious, but mostly stupid; he still wore fucking tighty-whities, his argument on wanting boxers losing every time his mother took him clothes shopping. He stopped short of that thought however, he didn't want to think about that, he wanted to focus on not glancing towards his brother. Gerard was balancing the magazine open with one hand, the other was teasing himself through his boxers, he seemed lost in his own mind.

Gerard's gaze slid to his brother, catching him staring, "Come on, pants off....stop being a pussy."

Mikey frowned, he hated it when he was made fun of, much less by his own brother. With slight anger, he quickly shoved his jeans to match his brother's, flushing again at the underwear difference. Gerard just smirked at him before lifting his boxers and pushing them onto the pooled clothing at his feet. Mikey knew the challenge, it was like a game of chicken. Mikey pushed his underwear to his knobby knees, watching as they slowly slid down his calves to his ankles.  
Of course, he looked at his brother's dick. He noted the differences in size (not that much), shape (basically the same), the way it seemed strained and tinted red from blood flow, he noted the body hair he'd yet to inherit.

Mikey watched Gerard grasp himself surely, years of practice, he sighed through his nose and let his eyes flutter before looking to Mikey. Mikey, who sat there helplessly, half naked, and aching for something he wasn't sure of. He watched Gerard stroke himself a few times before stopping, and frowning slightly towards his brother.

"Here." Gerard said, grabbing Mikey's right hand and making him hold himself. Mikey's eyes unfocused at the lightening that ran through his body, and Gerard didn't let go of his hand. Instead, Gerard tightened his grip on both Mikey's hand and his brother's cock, making him pump roughly up and down. It was a little un-choreographed, unsteady, too dry, but Mikey wouldn't know the difference.

Mikey let his eyes slip shut, and focused on the friction, the warmth of his brother's guiding hand and how he swore he could feel Gerard's breath on his cheek. He felt something building, something magnanimous in pleasure. He barely noticed the small noises he was making, he couldn't stop them if he had. Gerard was moving their hands faster, and he felt like he was going to die from the strain, the burn in his muscles as they tensed.

Soon, the pleasure had built up and finally let lose, exploding stars behind Mikey's eyes. He choked out a sound, almost a sob, as he came. Strips of clear-off white cum landing over his and his brother's fists. Mikey wanted to let go then and there, but Gerard kept moving his hand until Mikey had softened, until he was whimpering more in pain from the sensitivity.

Mikey sat there, arms now uselessly laying at his sides, his underwear still wrapped lazily around his ankles. He heard the quiet skin on skin sound come back to the air, he knew it was his brother but he didn't look. His body still felt hot, sunburned, a dank scent filled the air. Musk and sweat and cum.

He heard his brother make a high pitched whine, a keening noise from the back of his throat before the only sound left was Gerard's heavy breathing. Mikey still didn't look, not until he heard the flick of a lighter.

Gerard was flushed, glistening, he'd wiped his hand on something and was now smoking the rest of his cigarette, looking content to sit there half naked. Mikey pulled his underwear and jeans back up, but didn't rush away from the room.

When Gerard finished smoking he pulled his boxers back up and handed Mikey the magazine again. "Really, keep it, happy birthday."

"Gerard....?" There were too many questions Mikey wanted to ask, too many things he needed answers to before he kept thinking so he wouldn't run in circles. Gerard just leaned in and kissed his cheek and shrugged.

"It's what brothers do."

"You're weird." Gerard nodded in agreement before picking up a comic book.

"Oh hey! I've been looking everywhere for this issue, wanna read it together?" Mikey nodded and let himself lean against Gerard's side as he opened it to the title page. Mikey supposes it's not really that weird, it is what brothers do after all.


End file.
